Trouble at School
by Smileystuff
Summary: Molly gets sent to detention for something she hadn't meant to do and ends up meeting a certain boy who had made detention just like his second home, Sherlock Holmes. Teenlock.
1. Chapter 1

Trouble at School

_Hey. I decided to do a oneshot because since I've been busy with Touch of a Madman. Well here's some Sherlolly teenlock cause I haven't done that yet._

Molly nervously made her way through the hall to the detention room, holding her books tightly to her chest. She hadn't mean't to get into trouble, in fact she had been trying to break up a fight with two boys when one of them pushed her aside causing her to go crashing into one of the teachers and their coffee to spill all over him. Molly didn't think he saw anyone else, just her.

She walked in, the same teacher that she'd bumped into watching the detention room, his name was Mr. Mauler and he most definitely wasn't the most pleasant teacher in school.

He pointed to a seat next to the other detention student, the one that everyone knew had made detention his second home, the one who was in her chemistry class, the one that could tell what you've been eating from your choice of shoes or able to tell which teachers have be shagging each other at one glance. Sherlock Holmes.

Molly swallowed heavily before she approached him, sitting down at a desk.

He took one hard look at her before he went back to absently looking at the wall, obviously on a totally different place then the classroom.

"Now I'll be back in just a second, no talking, no moving and especially _no_ leaving the room, do you think you can do that Sherlock?" Mr. Mauler instructed, the student in question just glaring at him in response. He gave a nod before leaving, lingering at the door first before darting off somewhere.

Sherlock's head turned towards her so fast she was surprised he hadn't got whiplash, and Molly was surprised she hadn't had a heart attack at the sudden movement. He stared at her for a good long while, making her a little uneasy, before he extended his arm to her.

"Sherlock Holmes."

She started at the hand, not particularly sure if she was supposed to shake it or not, causing the boy beside her to sigh and roll his eyes.

"It's a hand, you're supposed to shake it. Please tell me you're not that stupid," he murmured with an aggravated sigh.

Molly nodded, quickly shaking his hand, "Molly. Molly Hooper."

"I know," he stated with a nod, walking causally over to a loose window and pushed it open. "After you, Molly Hooper," he said with a charming smile, gesturing to the open window.

She hesitated, looking back towards the door before staring back at Sherlock who was impatiently waiting on her.

"Well.. Do you want to stay here and be a teachers pet in detention? Or do you want to come with me?" he asked her, outstretching his hand once more but this time for her to take, "I don't bite, promise."

Molly, hesitantly, took his hand, almost being pulled off her feet as Sherlock dragged her along with him.

It didn't take long for her to start running with him.

He pulled her behind the bike sheds, them both panting heavily and grinning wildly.

"Oh my god," she laughed, trying to muffle her giggles with her hands, causing Sherlock to start laughing too.

"Sshhh.." he tried to silence her, even though he was giggling as well, "They'll find us."

They laughed for a moment longer before it died off and they were just left in each other's company, which they had quickly realised was quite close together.

Molly blushed softly, giving him a shy smile, "Hi.."

"Hi," he mumbled in response giving her an awkward little smile.

"I should.. I mean.. I should get home.." she murmured, turning towards the small hole that they had ran through before looking back at him noticing that he was much closer than before.

It wasn't long before his lips captured hers and began kissing her, to which Molly was quite surprised at how easy it had been to kiss him back.

This wasn't right. She'd just met the boy and now they were making out. Molly pulled away from the kiss and, before he could stop her, darted from their hiding spot, leaving a dazed looking Sherlock as she went.

"Molly Hooper.." he smirked, watching her run. "You will be mine.."


	2. Chapter 2

Chater 2

_I should really stop saying stories are one shots then adding more chapters, it's becoming a really bad habit. Thanks for the reviews though guys, even though there's not a lot of you that do review, they really bright up my day!_

_-_0-0-

It was the next day she saw Sherlock Holmes again, not by choice but more because they ran out of a detention class which, if you count guess, was against the rules, resulting in another longer detention and a letter home to their parents. Molly had admitted to defeat but Sherlock, however, was having none of it.

"Molly didn't do anything sir! I just dragged her along, afraid she'd squeal on me to you!" he lied to the teacher, the fourteen year old crossing his arms in determination.

"And why would you tell the truth, William?" he asked with a snarl, using Sherlock's first name causing him to scowl back.

"Do you really think a little teachers pet like her would run off with a boy like me? For a maths teacher you really are stupid, Samuel," Sherlock spat, using the teachers first name in return with a small smirk.

Mr. Mauler growled, grabbing the boy by his arm and dragging him away from the room, "Molly you are dismissed," he told her as he went.

-0-0-

Molly couldn't help but think about what Sherlock had done for her as she went through the rest of the day. He could have just let her take another detention but he took the blame and got in even more trouble than he was in originally. She decided when she saw him again that she'd thank him.

-0-0-

Molly actually didn't see him until the end of the day, hanging out with John Watson. Or more he was hanging out with him briefly until John left with Mary, leaving Sherlock alone. She approached him.

"Hey!" Molly said cheerily as she grew near, causing him to smile back.

"Hey.."

"I came to say thank you.. For taking the blame.. you didn't have to do that," she thanked him with a smile.

"No it's fine. It was my idea to run off and you didn't deserve the first detention in the first place.. You were only trying to split up a fight.." Sherlock shrugged.

"You knew about that?" she asked, confused.

"I didn't know, I observed," he stated as if it was obvious.

"Still Sherlock.. Thank you.." She told him, standing there hesitantly there for a moment before going onto her tiptoes and placing a small kiss on his lips.

The kiss was much softer and shorter than the one behind the bike sheds but it held more sentiment in it. It meant more.

Molly then quickly darted away, knowing her father would be waiting to pick her up. She couldn't believe she kissed him again, and this time she was the one that kissed _him_, not the other way around. This was starting to become a habit from her, kissing boys and running away.

Sherlock's smile became a grin as he watched her run away, not even noticing his brother come up behind him until he smacked the back of his head.

"Mycroft!" he exclaimed, rubbing where he hit him as he stared up at the twenty one year old who just glared at him, beginning to lead him to his car.

"Sentiment is a chemical found on the losing side, little brother," he said, looking back at him, "Caring is a disadvantage."

"But she's different Myc!" Sherlock told him, frowning heavily as he looked up at Mycroft, "She's smart! She's nice! I've fawned after her since I first transferred here!"

"Caring is a disadvantage, Sherlock," Mycroft repeated with a hiss, crouching down so he was the same height as him, "Don't become another teenage stereotype. Don't become like _them_," he growled at him before straightening and climbing in the car, "And don't call me Myc!"

"Yes, brother.." he sighed, getting in the car. His brother was right. Caring was a disadvantage, he shouldn't care for people, he didn't. Except from Molly.

Why was she so special?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Oh my god! It's been forever since I updated this and I'm so sorry! I'll try and make this story satisfactory for you guys, and I apologise if there's any spelling mistakes! _

ooooo

Sherlock sighed as he stared up at the roof of his tiny apartment bedroom. Frustrated by his older brother that would either be working in the little study or asleep.

The teenage boy had been moved around a lot, getting transferred from school to school so much that his parents had decided that they couldn't keep moving around for the sake of their disobedient son- their work far too important for that- so they bought a little flat for them in the town that Sherlock's school was and sent Mycroft with him, to both of their displeasure. It was a simple flat, two bedrooms, his and Myc's, a small kitchen and living room, as well as a tiny extra room that his brother uses for a study.

Boring. The place was simply boring.

It didn't help that Mycroft insisted to give him a curfew- _a fucking curfew_, he was 15 not bloody 10- meaning he was locked in each night like a bloody animal. _Fan-fucking- tastic_. Luckily there was one was to get out that his older ass of a brother hadn't found out, the fire escape just outside his window. The perfect escape route.

So, as he was unable to sleep- it was only 9 after all, he wasn't a toddler- he climbed out the window and sat on the fire escape. He didn't go anywhere, he knew that this little town was practically asleep even though it was such an early time.

Boring.

He'd only made a few friends in his months in living here, about three, or maybe four if he counted Molly. Yeah, four friends. Molly counted.

There was John Watson, his first friend. He'd been the boy that had led him around the first week and seemed to be quite amazed by his deduction skills, turning into his little sidekick and best friend.

Then there was Graham.. Gareth.. Greg? Yeah! Yeah it was Greg, that was his name! He had been one of John's pals who had also, surprisingly, taken a liking to the new boy, though, non-surprisingly, his friends weren't, which he had to say the feeling was mutual, so they didn't hang out too much.

There was John's girlfriend, Mary, who was a year younger then them, same year as Molly, but was much smarter than John and quite smartassed, causing Sherlock to have an immediate likeness for the girl, she was also quite good friends with Molly.

Then there was Molly.. Oh Molly.. He didn't know how he'd managed to stay here for so long and not meet her. She was incredibly intelligent, sweet, and made his heart do summersaults, something that his brother found utterly disgusting. He didn't care what Myc thought, if anything it just made it better, he was going to see her again.

That's when he saw her, walking down the other side of the road. Molly Hooper. Speak of the devil. He stared for a while, numerous thought flying through his mind. Was she lost? Did she live near him this whole time? She could just be on a simple walk but at this time why would she? He climbed down the fire escape expertly, making as little noise as possible to he wouldn't disturb his sleeping, or possibly working, brother and, once on the secure pavement, called out to her.

"Molly! Molly!" The girl turned to look at him, smiling as she recognised the familiar figure. Sherlock grinned as she notices him and ran across to her.

Molly seemed just as surprised to see him as he was to see her. "Sherlock?! What are you doing around here?" She asked causing the fifth-teen year old to point up at the large old apartment building.

"That's where I gotta live, with my sodding older brother," he huffed, the last bit more of a mutter.

"Oh.. You don't have parents?" Molly asked him, curious about the boy's past. The boy she had kissed twice on the lips past.

"No. No I do have parents it's just.. I move from school to school so much and they're getting fed up with having to move around so much so they just send Mycroft with me," Sherlock moaned, rolling his eyes slightly at his parents 'bright idea' to send him away with Myc.

"Oh.. Well that's unusual," Molly hummed, slightly amused by the whole situation. Of course such a strange character like Sherlock would have interesting past. "Do you want to go to the park and speak or do you need to get back to your brother? Because I have plenty time to spare.." she muttered with a shrug, blushing ever so softly.

Sherlock grinned at the idea of spending more time with Molly, the girl not only intellectual equal to him but.. quite sweet and lovely too.. "Sure I'll come out.. I'm pretty sure my brothers sleeping anyway," he told her, loving the way her face lit up as he said it. She took his hand and started to lead him to the park that wasn't that far away from the location they were at, Sherlock was glad that it was dark besides from the street lights or she might see his slight blush that was tinting his cheeks.

Molly was soon softly swinging on the swing set in the close park, Sherlock seated on the one beside it, watching her through the dark with a little smile. 'She wasn't just smart,' he thought to himself, 'She was gorgeous too.'

They chatted for a while together, talking about life at home, families, friends, as it turned out Molly didn't have a mother, died from a car crash when she was young, and her father was a little of an alcoholic, the reason she was out so late. "I don't like him when he's drunk," she had said, frowning softly- to which Sherlock decided then and there that he never wanted to see her frown again-, "he's different."

Sherlock then went on to talk about the various schools he'd been to and all the hilarious situations that had gotten him excluded, each one making her laugh, making himself smile. "So there I was, in the middle of science, trying to explain to the teacher that he'd cut too much raw potassium up to put into the cup of water and, of course, he was having none of it, arguing back with the old 'I'm the teacher not you.. Blah blah blah.. I've gone to university.. Blah blah blah,'" he told her, doing an impression of one of his old science teachers and making Molly giggle, "So then of course the fool doesn't listen to me and boom! There goes his eyebrows!"

Molly was in fits of laughter now, clutching the swing in response. "Oh my god! Really?! And you got in trouble for that?!"

"Yup! Apparently that was my final straw and I got moved to here," Sherlock chuckled.

"You're just too funny Sherlock.." Molly hummed, her laughter dying down slightly. She frowned for a moment before taking her phone from her pocket, checking the time. "Shit! It's nearly twelve! I need to get back Sherlock, we've got school tomorrow!" she exclaimed, hopping up from the swing and starting to walk away before hesitating and hurrying back to kiss him softly. "Bye Sherlock," and with that she was gone.

Sherlock watched her leave, his disappointed frown replaced with a little smile- along with a mild blush- from when he was kissed. He soon started to make his way home too.

ooooo

"And where on earth have you been?!"

"Hello to you too, Mycroft," Sherlock hummed in reply, pretending to act as though he'd been in his room the whole time, "twelve a'clock is pretty late, shouldn't you be sleeping by now?"

"Don't you try and play innocent?! I know you've been out!" Mycroft growled, crossing his arms. He was only 21 and already his little brother was giving him grey hairs and wrinkles from all his shenanigans.

Sherlock kept trying to look innocent, gesturing to his pyjamas, "How could I have gone out in these?"

Mycroft simply snarled before leaving the bedroom, slamming the door in response. That boy was going to be the death of him.


End file.
